Kyle Ordos
' Kyle Ordos' is the son of John, and Sheryl Ordos making him a member of House Ordos. He has one sibling in the form of Gavin Ordos of whom is a landed knight of Dragonhorn and a respected member of House Ordos. Kyle Ordos would marry Karoline Mowtel of whom he would respect a great deal but has never allowed her get that close to him due to his love for Corra Hill. Kyle Ordos has one child with Karoline Mowtel in the form of Janna Ordos of whom is a smart young girl that was sent to the Lucernian Academy. Kyle Ordos has two children with Corra Hill in the form of Tara, and Johan Hill of which Tara is a betrothed lady of whom was married into House Donvell due to a favor from her father Kyle, while Johan Hill was sent to the Riverlands where he is squiring under Derek Proudmoore. Kyle Ordos would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 where he would defeat James Nighting II. after James was disqalified for cheating and this event caused a lot of problems between Ordos, and Nighting of whom riculed Kyle the rest of the tournament for his dishonorable victory. It got worse following his defeat by Jacob Swan of which allowed them to truly insult him on being undeserving after Jacob made him look childish during their joust. Kyle Ordos would join the forces of House Ordos, and House Greymane as they moved east to support the prince William Lovie III. during the Journey and he would fight in the major conflicts and stayed in Tree Hill following the Second Battle of Tree Hill. Kyle Ordos is the youngest member of the Order of the Black Dragon, and was inducted into the Order after he started a lumber operation using nothing but the low amount of income he had through being a member of House Ordos. This lumber mill has allowed the forces of House Ordos to pull themselves from the lowly equipment that they had been using for a long time. Characteristics Kyle Ordos is a relatively new comer to the polical atmosphere of House Ordos, and he has led the charge of the relatively poor House Ordos to change its policies so that it doesn't rely on House Brent for money, and instead expands its operations in an effort to grow their income. These efforts have met a lot of resistence in House Ordos who is stuck in its ideas that they are a military house first and last. Personality History Early History Lumber Camp As Kyle got older he looked around and saw the poor state of the forces of House Ordos, and although they had large numbers they looked like poor soilders in comparison to what he saw when he watched the forces of House Greymane, or even their vassal house in House Brent. This made Kyle take a hard look at why House Ordos was unable to provide their troops with the most elite armor, training, and weapons, and as he expanded this search he came to understand that the vast majority of their funds came from the tribute they were given by their vassal houses and the taxes they took from the people. Kyle was quick to see that with the centralization that was underway under the new King William Lovie III., the income from taxes was going to be completely wiped out, and he also understood that House Brent was eventually going to be big enough that they wouldn't need to stay with House Ordos. In order to fix these mistakes Kyle begged his father for some seed money that he planned to use in order to start a lumbering camp which would work in the burdgening field of taking in the massive quantities of wood that were being recieved from High Forest, and turning these raw pieces of wood into usuable lumber. With only the little seed money he was given he expanded through the first four years his operation into an extremely large factory that employed well over six hundred men and women, and was the third largest factory that existed in the entire valley. With this growth came the huge increase in trade towards House Ordos's capital due to all the convoys heading with truck loads of wood to drop off. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Order of the Black Dragon Main Article : Order of the Black Dragon Resistence in House Ordos Main Article : House Ordos Family Members John Ordos - Father Sheryl Ordos - Mother Gavin Ordos - Brother Mirium Ordos - Step-sister Relationships Category:Vandal Category:House Ordos Category:Order of the Black Dragon